Rukia's Love Story
by Azurelcz
Summary: Rukia, anak baru pindahan dari Hueco Mundo High School memulai kisah cintanya. Silakan baca sendiri


Minna~san!I Kuro datang lagi nihh dengan fIc yang berbeda, Sebenernya Kuro mau buat sequel dari SETENGAH MATI MERINDU tapi lagi nggak ada inspirasi, makanya untuk mengulur waktu Kuro buat ni fic.

Fic ini buat Chireita-uzu, yang udah bantu aku ngepublish fic pertama aku tapi ficnya menghilang di telan bumi # plakk. dan Reina Rukii makasih atas bantuannya maaf lho ngerepotin hehehe sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, aku buat ini fic ^^ .

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's own**

**Rukia's Love story is Kuro's own**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING : AU , OOC , ANEH, GAJE, TYPO(S) # pastinya**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

Chapter 1 :: First

~~~ Kuro na~ na~na~ ~~~

**RUKIA's POV **

Hari ini merupakan hari yang istimewa bagiku, karena hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku di sekolah yang baru . Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Hueco Mundo High School . Namun sekarang aku berpindah ke Karakura High School. Hal ini disebabkan karena kakak iparku sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang terletak di daerah ini.

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki 16 tahun, siswi SMU Karakura High School yang terkenal dengan keelitannya. Aku hidup bertiga dengan kakakku beserta suaminya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

**END RUKIA's POV**

"Rukiaaaaaaa . . . Cepat turun !" panggil seseorang yang berada di lantai satu. Huffft . . . oke ! sempurna ! . " Ya kak . . ! " jawabku sambil berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku langsung memakan sarapanku yang telah di siapkan oleh kakak. Setelah aku menghabiskannya sesegera ku mengambil tas sekolahku. Tak lupaku berpamitan dengan kakakku, Hisana Kuchiki. "Rukia, selamat menikmati hari pertamamu di sekolah, hati-hati !". Kemudian aku bergegas menuju mobil BMW milik kak Byakuya. Aku tak ingin membuat kakakku menunggu terlalu lama.

At Karakura High School . . .

Anak-anak sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Ada yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa ga jelas, ada yang sedang bergosip, bahkan ada yang sedang bermesraan. Benar-benar suasana SMA. Sekolah benar-benar elit, hal ini bisa di lihat dari bangunannya yang klasik terdiri dari 4 lantai. Tak lupa di belakang halaman sekolah yang indah dan sejuk membuat kesan elitnya semakin bertambah.

"Teeeet . . . Teeeet . . . Teeeeeet . . .". Bel berbunyi tanda waktunya masuk kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

:: In the 2-F class . . . ::

Anak-anak banyak yang masih berbicara satu sama lain namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan seorang guru berambut putih panjang, dan kelihatannya sabar. "Ehem. . ." sela Ukitake-sensei. " Ohayoo anak-anak". "Ohayoo Ukitake-sensei !" jawab para murid bersamaan. "Pagi ini sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru di sini pada kalian" ucap Ukitake-sensei. Kemudian seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet masuk ke kelas. "Ohayoo, hajimemashite watashi wa Rukia Kuchiki desu. Dozo yoroshiku ! " ucap Rukia memperkenalkan diri. "Nah, Kuchiki mereka semua adalah teman-temanmu. Bila ada sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti kau bisa bertanya pada mereka. Dan kalian tolong berteman baiklah dengan Kuchiki" jelas Ukitake-sensei. " Kuchiki, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kurosaki " tambah Ukitake-sensei.

Kemudian Rukia menuju tempat duduk yang telah ditunjuk Ukitake-sensei, melewati tempat duduk Ichigo dan memamerkan senyumnya. Tapi Ichigo tak menghiraukannya. " Apaan tuh, bales senyum ngapa? Kalau tau gitu aku ga bakalan senyum tadi! Dasar jeruk! umpat Rukia.

**:: Waktu istirahat . . . ::**

" Hai, Kuchiki-san, perkenalkan namaku Orihime Inoue. Salam kenal !" ucap cewek berdada besar. "Hai, aku Tatsuki Arisawa." ucap cewek tomboy. "Kuchiki-san ayo ke kantin, sekalian nanti aku memberitahumu bagian-bagian sekolah ini" jelas Inoue. "Oh iya. Aku ikut" jawab Rukia menerima ajakan Inoue.

**Setibanya di Kantin . . . .**

"Wah ramai ya, seperti biasa" komen Inoue. "Ya iyalah ramai, kalau nggak ramai berarti bukan kantin tapi pemakaman" jawab Tatsuki." Tatsuki, ko gitu sih? kata Inoue dengan muka cemberut karena perkataan Tatsuki. "Ya maaf Inoue abis kamu aneh-aneh aja. tungkas Tatsuki. "Sudah-sudah kalian ini" sela Rukia. Kemudian mereka menuju ke tempat makan sambil membawa makanan beserta minumannya. Dan tanpa sengaja Rukia menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. **BRUUUK ! **"Ma. . Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" kata Rukia dengan nada menyesal. " Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ini juga bukan salahmu sepenuhnya." jelas cowok berambut hitam dan jabrik sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka bertemu mata, Rukia pun terpesona.

"Hei,kau tak apa-apakan?" kata cowok berambut hitam itu mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Dan sukses kalimat itu membuat Rukia sadar karena saking asiknya menatap mata indah Kaien. "E. . nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia setelah sadar. "Ya sudah, aku akan mengganti semua makananmu" kata Kaien. "Nggak usah! Lagi pula nanti aku bisa beli lagi ko!" tolak Rukia. "Hmm,begitu ya. . ." kata Kaien. "I. . . iya. . " jawab Rukia gugup. "Eh,ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Kaien Shiba dari kelas 3-F. Salam kenal !" lanjut Kaien sambil mengajukan tangannya. "Ah. . . Aku Rukia Kuchiki dari kelas 2-F,salam kenal juga" kata Rukia menerima jabatan tangan Kaien.

**At Rukia's Room . . .**

**RUKIA's POV**

Hufffttt. . . hari ini melelahkan sekali. Banyak hal yang tak dapat kuduga sebelumnya. Apalagi kejadian waktu aku menabrak seorang cowok yang keren dengan senyumnya yang indah. Kalau nggak salah nama cowok itu Kaien Shiba ya. . . Kurasa aku mulai tertarik padanya.

**END RUKIA's POV **

**In the Morning . . . .**

Pagi ini Rukia sedang berada di Ruang makan bersama kakaknya dan Byakuya. "Rukia, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu kemarin? Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk di hari keduamu ke sekolah." kata Byakuya dengan nada yang datar, dan ekspresi yang datar juga. " Kemarin menyenangkan nii-sama,seperti biasa." jawab Rukia. " Hmm begitu" ucap Byakuya datar. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Rukia pun menuju mobil milik Byakuya dan bergegas ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, " Rukia, kalau sudah waktunya pulang, cepat pulang dan jangan lupa menelepon aku atau Hisana karena aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa. Dan nanti aku yang akan menjemputmu ". kata Byakuya. " Nii-sama, aku tak perlu kau jemput. Aku tak mau merepotkan nii-sama" kata Rukia menolak halus. " Lagipula, aku sudah SMA aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" lanjut Rukia. "Ya sudah bila itu maumu, tapi ingat jangan lupa pesanku" kata Byakuya. " Ya,nii-sama" jawab Rukia.

**RUKIA's POV**

Entah kenapa hari ini aku lebih bersemangat, daripada hari kemarin. Apa gara-gara dia ya. Oh, Kaien-senpai . . . Kaien-senpai . . . Kaien-senpai. Tunggu! Kok aku selalu memikirkannya ya? Aduh Rukiaaaa! Sadar dong ! Ada apa denganmu!

**END RUKIA's POV**

Karena Rukia sedang melamun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.** BRUAKKKKK **! " Aduhhh. . .Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk! " marah seseorang. " Eh! Maaf ! Aku nggak sengaja" sesal Rukia. " Maaf ! Maaf ! Enak aja kamu ! " gertak lelaki yang berambut orange jeruk #plakk, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo. " Eh, biasa aja dong! Aku kan sudah minta maaf ! Dasar jeruk ! " ejek Rukia pada Ichigo. " Midget ! ". ejek Ichigo. " Jeruk ! " ejek Rukia lagi. " Midget ! " ejek Ichigo tak kalah sengit. Pertengkaran mereka pagi itu menyedot perhatian semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berakhir setelah bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Para murid pun telah memasuki kelas masing-masing.

" Ohayoo anak-anak! ucap Ochi-sensei. " Ohayoo sense ! jawab para murid kecuali Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam-diam karena kejadian tadi. " Anak-anak, hari ini kalian harus membuat cerita / kisah percintaan,dan tugas ini merupakan tugas kelompok, tiap kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang " kata Ochi-sensei." Saya yang akan menentukan kelompoknya " lanjut Ochi-sensei. Kemudian Ochi-sensei menyebutkan siapa saja yang menjadi teman satu kelompok. " Dan untuk kelompok terakhir, Kuchiki kau akan bekerja sama dengan Kurosaki. Nah, karena semuanya sudah mendapat pasangan, mari kita pergi ke perpustakaan. " kata Ochi-sensei.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan. Anak-anak sudah mulai berdiskusi dengan pasangannya. Namun tidak untuk Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka masih berdiam diri. " Heh, Rukia cepat kerjakan tugas itu " kata Ichigo membuka pembicaraan. " Apa katamu! Enak saja kau menyuruhku mengerjakannya ! " bentak Rukia. " Lagipula, aku tak bisa mengarang kisah percintaan" lanjut Rukia. " Hah. . . Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita mencari buku sebagai inspirasi cerita " usul Ichigo. Kemudian mereka menuju ke rak buku mencari buku untuk inspirasi.

Akhirnya, Rukia menemukan buku yang bagus. Buku itu berjudul LOVE STORY. Rukia ingin mengambilnya namun, dengan tinggi Rukia yang semampai ( semeter nggak sampai ) # plakkk, Rukia tak mampu menggapainya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang mengambil buku itu siapa lagi kalau Ichigo. " Hahhh . . . Dasar midget pendek ngambil buku aja nggak bisa " ejek Ichigo. Mendengar ejekan itu Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Namun. . .

TBC

~~~ Kuro na~na~na~ ~~~

Oh ya Kuro mo ucapin terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fic Kuro ' Setengah Mati Merindu ' untuk lebih detailnya mungkin balasan reviewnya bakal Kuro kasih di sequel Setengah Mati Merindu ( rencananya sii gitu )

Akhir kata

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
